This proposal intends to develop an ambulatory, wireless, neuropsychological assessment system for quantitative screening and evaluation of children with attention deficit disorder (ADD) and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). The proposed system would be capable of acquiring and analyzing EEG (Electroencephalograph), ERP (Event-related EEG potential), and attention variables for an objective ADHD screening, diagnosis, and assessment of the effectiveness of medication. The neuropsychological assessment system to be developed under this program essentially combines a multi-channel wireless EEG/ERP acquisition and analysis device with an auditory-based continuous performance test (CPT) of attention. The combined system will be capable of being utilized by the psychiatrists and neurologists in a number of short-duration test protocols that will allow for detection of behavioral and neurological signs of ADHD while ruling out sleepiness and other neurological deficiencies (such as epileptic seizures). The proposed system will be developed based on the Cleveland Medical Devices Inc. (CMDI) state-of-the-art miniature bio-telemetry technology along with its novel bio-signal processing and interpretation software. In particular, the system will take advantage of the CMDI on-going wireless alertness monitoring project and will adapt that system for the ADHD population. During Phase I, the developed ADHD system will be used in an extensive clinical trial with 30 ADHD patients and 15 age-matched normal subjects.